


Some Like it Hot (but not Satan)

by Wordstreamer



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Satan's love of chocolate is his undoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordstreamer/pseuds/Wordstreamer
Summary: Prompt: "Character A encounters a very hot pepper."  In this case, one of those chocolate bars with chili peppers involved.





	Some Like it Hot (but not Satan)

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the February Ficlet Challenge, just really really late.

Natalie’s not a perfect person—her best friend is the Devil—so she doesn’t say anything when she notices that Satan grabbed a chocolate bar that has a chili pepper on the packaging.  Hey, he’s the Devil after all; maybe he likes terribly spicy peppers.  She doesn’t know everything about him.

She’s having trouble keeping a straight face, though.  He doesn’t pay any attention to the candy as he unwraps it, just going on about _end of days_ this and _what’s Michael up to_ that, bringing it up to take a quick bite before he can go off on some other tangent.  After two bites, he stops, eyes widening and horns bulging as he does a double-take.  And that’s it; she can’t keep the giggles in any longer.

“Girl,” he says, as if this is her fault.  “What _is_ this?”

“Chocolate.”

“But what did you do to it?”

“Nothing.”  Totally true.  She hadn’t done anything to it.

Satan growls, staring down at the chocolate like it betrayed him.  That’s all it takes to make Natalie laugh harder, which of course makes him put the chocolate down and pick her up, wandering back to her room with her under one arm.


End file.
